Secarik Kenangan
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Ia selalu menatap gadis itu. Gadis itu, gadis dengan rambut merah mudanya yang selalu menggenggam selembar foto ditangannya, dengan manik matanya yang berbinar dan senyum yang tak pernah terhapus dari wajahnya. / for ALM II [ clock things ] mind to RnR? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya bang MK. Saya hanya minjem chara2 dia untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi saja /dush/

For **A Lifetime of Memories II **event dengan tema clock things. Dan untuk seluruh SasoSaku shippers dimanapun kalian berada ^p^

Enjoy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

Ia selalu melihat gadis itu.

Ya, gadis itu. Gadis yang sering ia temui akhir-akhir ini disaat ia tengah _jogging_, aktivitas yang rutin ia lakukan setiap hari dalam beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Gadis dengan helaian merah mudanya yang terlilit dengan syal berwarna merah kotak-kotak, atau kadang syal berwarna putih polos. Gadis yang bola mata bagaikan batu gioknya, berbinar penuh semangat sembari memegang secarik foto ditangannya. Gadis yang hidungnya memerah karena angin musim gugur yang menusuk kulitnya.

Dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kembali ia melihat gadis merah muda itu tatkala ia keluar dari komplek apartemennya. Dan kali ini gadis itu menguncir rambutnya membentuk sanggul yang sedikit berantakan, nampak dari anak rambutnya yang menghiasi wajahnya yang begitu cerah dan memerah karena kedinginan. Bola mata gadis itu berbinar. Kedua bibir gadis itu membentuk senyum simpul sembari memandangi selembar foto pada tangannya.

Aneh.

Pandangannya terus teralihkan pada punggung si gadis merah muda yang menjauh, sebelum akhirnya ia mulai melakukan aktivitas pagi harinya yang sepertinya kurang efektif dilakukan di penghujung musim gugur ini. Namun ia tampaknya tak peduli. Ia biarkan angin yang menusuk menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya terbungkus kaos oblong. Manik karamelnya terpejam menikmati dinginnya udara pagi itu.

Dinginnya angin musim gugur, bukankah sama dengan hatinya yang membeku?

Ia terus berlari. Berlari berlawanan arah dengan si gadis merah muda yang sudah tak tampak lagi di sana.

.

.

.

_**Secarik Kenangan**_

_**taintedIris**_

.

.

.

"Hachiiiiiii!"

Tangan pucat tak terbungkus sarung tangan itu menggosok ujung hidungnya yang gatal sehabis bersin, tatkala kakinya terus melangkah membawanya ke tempat tujuan. Rambut berwarna merahnya sesekali tertiup angin yang berhembus lembut.

Manik karamelnya sesekali melirik ke kanan kirinya, hanya untuk melihat segerombol gadis remaja yang melihatnya sembari tertawa genit. Lelaki itu mendengus sebal. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya sembari memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana _training_-nya.

Dan tak terasa akhirnya ia sampai di depan kompleks apartemennya. Ia lalu merogoh saku celananya, untuk mencari kunci kamarnya yang berada di dasar saku.

Langkahnya terhenti melihat sesosok gadis yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ia lihat berdiri di depan pintu kamar apartemen yang bersebelahan dengannya. Tangan gadis itu tampak sedang merogoh ke dalam kantung yang berada di sisi jaket tebalnya, sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi memegang sebuah bungkusan yang ia yakini berisi makanan kalau dicium dari bau yang menguar dari sana. Bola mata _viridian _gadis itu kembali berbinar ketika mendapati yang ia cari berada di sana, dan tanpa perlu menahan diri ia memasukkan si kunci ke dalam lubang pintu dan memutarnya dua kali.

Klik.

Pintu pun terbuka, dan si gadis merah muda pun memasuki ruangannya tanpa menyadari keberadaan sesosok lelaki berambut merah yang sedaritadi mengawasi pergerakannya. Sementara si lelaki terus menatap pintu itu hingga kembali tertutup rapat.

Blam.

Bola mata _hazel _itu mengerjap tiga kali mendengar bunyi pelan pintu yang tertutup tersebut. Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelum ia pun turut membuka pintu yang terbuka di depannya.

Klik. Pintunya terbuka. Ia pun segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya, namun sebelum itu ia mengambil dua botol susu yang berada di depan pintunya, serta koran pagi yang berada di bawahnya. Dan ia pun kembali masuk, lalu menutup pintunya setelah memastikan ia memegang kedua botol susu itu dengan cukup erat.

Ia baru tahu ternyata si gadis merah muda itu tinggal di sebelah rumahnya.

Blam.

.

.

Pagi itu mentari tak nampak, melainkan bentangan langit berwarna kelabulah yang berada di atas kepala. Suara ciapan burung pun tak terdengar lagi, hanyalah suara hembusan angin yang sesekali memecah keheningan di pagi yang amat sunyi, menandakan penghuninya masih terlelap di alam mimpi.

Nampak sesosok lelaki berambut merah yang tengah mengikat tali sepatunya sembari bersiul kecil. Kali ini ia menggunakan syal dan sarung tangan berhubung sepertinya ia mulai terjangkit flu. Dan kali ini ia memakai pakaian yang lebih tebal, karena ia juga tidak mungkin berkeringat di cuaca sedingin ini.

Ia membuka pintunya bersamaan dengan pintu di ruangan sebelahnya yang ikut terbuka. Lelaki berambut merah itu melirik, dan mendapati si gadis merah muda yang juga keluar dari sana. Gadis itu kembali menyanggul rambutnya menjadi sanggul yang tinggi, dan kali ini sanggulannya rapi. Gadis itu mengenakan _turtleneck _berwarna hijau telur bebek yang terlihat dari balik jaket tebalnya. Sepatu _boots _bulu-bulu berwarna coklat gelap membungkus kedua kakinya.

Bola mata _viridian _itu berbinar cerah. Pada tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan terdapat selembar foto yang terpegang erat. Gadis itu berjalan melewatinya tanpa sekalipun melirik ke arahnya. Dan kepalanya teralih menuju punggung gadis itu tatkala mencium wangi sakura dan _mint _yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia pun mengunci pintu kamar apartemennya, lalu berlari dari sana, meninggalkan aroma manis si gadis merah yang masih tersisa di udara.

.

Ia kembali setelah dua jam penuh berlari mengelilingi kota, dan kembali dengan nafas yang agak terengah, hidung yang memerah, serta keringat yang mengucur satu-satu pada pelipisnya.

Dan dahi itu mengerut tatkala tidak mendapati si gadis merah muda itu berdiri di sana, alih-alih udara hampa. Ia mengacak helaian rambut merahnya frustasi, kesal dengan keanehan yang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini. Ia pun membuka pintunya yang terkunci, tak lupa untuk mengambil koran pagi dan dua botol susu sebelum masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Untuk apa ia memikirkan seseorang yang bahkan ia tak tahu namanya?

.

Ia kembali ke apartemennya sore itu setelah menghadiri kelas di kampusnya hari ini. Rambut merahnya memendek karena baru saja ia potong di tempat pangkas rambut dekat apartemen. Kali ini ia mengenakan jaket, menyadari bahwa flunya memburuk sejak pagi karena sesekali ia bersin bahkan pada saat kelas tengah berlangsung. Tangannya menenteng map berisi kertas-kertas laporan penelitiannya. Dipunggungnya tergendong tas ransel berwarna gelap berisi buku-buku tebal.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menabrak punggungnya. Ia pun berbalik, dan mendapati si merah muda yang tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan hidung yang memerah karena kedingingan, terlihat dari uap yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Pada kedua tangannya terdapat selembar peta.

Buru-buru gadis itu menjauh dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ma-Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu, sungguh."

Alis merah lelaki itu mengerut mendengar aksen si gadis merah muda. Sepertinya ia bukan berasal dari sini.

Sasori melirik ke arah gadis merah muda itu. Gadis itu masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti tadi pagi, yang beda kini sanggul itu telah lepas, membiarkan helaian merah muda itu menjuntai indah hingga pinggang. Bola mata _viridian _itu terlihat redup karena gugup dan takut.

Lelaki merah itu menghela nafas.

"Tak apa."

Kepala merah muda itu tertengadah bersamaan dengan si lelaki yang memutar kembali tubuhnya. Namun baru saja kaki itu hendak melangkah, sebuah tangan memegangi ujung jaketnya, membuatnya kembali melirik ke arah si gadis merah muda yang menatapnya takut-takut.

"A-Ano …"

Ia terdiam seakan membiarkan si gadis terus berbicara, mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya, serta sekejap rasa aneh yang terdapat pada dasar perutnya. Bola mata _hazel -_nya tertuju pada sosok merah muda yang kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tersesat. Bisakah kau memberitahuku arah jalan pulang?"

.

.

Bola mata _viridian _gadis merah muda itu terbelalak ketika mengetahui bahwa si penyelamat ternyata tinggal di sebelah rumahnya, sesaat setelah ia membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera menaiki tangga apartemen berlantai tiga tersebut, dan mendapati si lelaki yang terus berjalan mengikutinya.

Tentu saja rasa takut awalnya menghantui pikiran gadis itu, apalagi saat ini ia bukanlah berada di tempat yang ia ketahui benar dan sekarang apartemennya sedang sepi, membuatnya memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Darahnya terpompa semakin cepat mengetahui si lelaki malah terus berjalan mengikutinya.

Kenapa lelaki ini terus mengikutiku? Apa dia ini adalah penculik? Batin Sakura panik tanpa sekalipun menghentikan langkahnya ataupun mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang.

Tentu saja ia begitu ketakutan. Buru-buru ia merogoh kantung mantel tebalnya dan mengambil kunci satu-satunya yang berada di sana. Ia pun terus berjalan hingga lantai tiga, lantai dimana kamarnya ada di sana.

Dan alangkah takutnya ia ternyata lelaki itu juga mengikutinya hingga sejauh ini, dan tanpa sadar ia pun berlari hingga menuju pintu yang berada di ujung lantai. Ia segera memasukkan kunci itu ke dalam lubang namun gagal karena tangannya yang bergetar hebat. Ia mencoba kembali memasukkan kuncinya dan kembali gagal.

Gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat si lelaki kini berdiri tak jauh di sampingnya. Bola mata _hazel _itu menatapnya dengan tatapan menerawang, sebelum tangan pucat lelaki itu merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan kunci yang berada di sana.

Bola mata itu terbelalak, diiringi nafas kelegaan ketika melihat lelaki itu memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubangnya dengan tenang. Dan klik, pintu pun terbuka. Lelaki itu pun masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya dan menutup kembali pintunya, meninggalkan si gadis merah muda yang kini terduduk di lantai karena rasa lemas yang mendadak menyerang sendi-sendi tulang kakinya.

.

.

Malam itu si lelaki berambut merah tengah tengah berkutat dengan berkas-berkas berisi huruf-huruf dengan bahasa asing yang berada di tangan. Sesekali ia menyeruput cairan hitam berkafein dengan kuap hangat yang berada dalam _mug_ berwarna putihnya dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari berkasnya. Nampak kacamata bertengger pada pangkal hidungnya untuk membantu penglihatannya yang memang kurang bagus.

Dan tiba-tiba saja suara ketukan terdengar, yang ia yakini berasal dari luar pintu. Namun bukannya membuka, si lelaki malah terus membaca berkasnya sembari meletakkan _mug _itu kembali ke atas meja.

Kembali suara ketukan terdengar. Lelaki merah itu mengeram kesal, namun pada akhirnya ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan merentangkan tubuhnya yang pegal sebentar, lalu berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya.

Ia pun membuka pintunya yang tidak ia kunci itu, untuk mendapati si gadis merah muda yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintunya sembari tersenyum malu-malu. Gadis itu mengenakan syal putihnya, serta _turtleneck _berlengan panjang berwarna senada serta celana panjang berwarna coklat gelap seperti warna _boots-_nya. Sebelah tangan gadis itu memegangi mantelnya, serta pada sisi pundaknya terselempang tas berwarna coklat gelap. Rambut panjang gadis itu dikuncir ke samping bawah.

Alis merah lelaki itu naik sebelah mendapati si gadis merah muda yang sedaritadi diam tak bersuara. Ia pun mendengus dan bermaksud menutup pintu rumahnya, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika tangan gadis itu mencengkeram ujung kaosnya.

"A-Ano …"

Sasori terdiam lagi. Bola matanya terfokus pada sosok si merah muda yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gugup. Nampak manik giok gadis itu tertuju ke arah lain.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan tolong lepaskan aku."

Kata-kata dingin yang meluncur dari bibir si merah membuat gadis merah muda itu terlonjak sesaat, namun buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menggoyangkan sedikit helaian merah mudanya yang terikat dengan longgar.

"I-Itu … Aku ingin mengundangmu makan malam sebagai ucapan terima kasih …"

Dan sebagai tanda permintaan maaf karena mengira kau adalah penculik―ucapnya. Dalam hati tentu saja.

Alis merah itu kembali terangkat. Terkejut tentu saja. Selama ini gadis-gadis memang berusaha mendekatinya, namun tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berani mendekatinya hingga mengajaknya makan malam.

Lelaki merah itu melirik ke arah tangan si merah muda yang sedaritadi masih mencengkeram ujung kaosnya. Menyadari ketidaknyamanan yang nampak di wajah lelaki di depannya, si gadis merah muda langsung menarik tangannya dan kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Nngh, itu juga kalau kau tidak keberatan. Aku tidak ada maksud lain, sungguh …"

Gadis itu nampak cemas dan gugup, terlihat dari manik _viridian -_nya yang melirik ke arah lain serta tangannya yang kini tengah mengusap lengan kirinya untuk menghilangkan rasa tegang. Lelaki bersurai merah itu menghela nafas pelan. Kedua kelopaknya tertutup sejenak sebelum akhirnya terbuka lagi.

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu disini sebentar."

Tunggu, ada apa dengan dirinya?

Kenapa sekarang ia malah melangkah masuk ke rumah tanpa menutup pintunya dan membiarkan gadis itu menunggu? Kenapa sekarang ia menuju kamarnya dan mengambil mantel serta syal yang tergantung di dekat pintu? Kenapa kini ia mengenakan syalnya lalu menyambar dompet dan kunci kamar yang berada di meja ruang tamunya? Kenapa sekarang ia mengambil _sneakers_-nya pada lemari sepatu dan memakainya? Kenapa ia sekarang mengunci pintu apartemennya?

Dan kenapa sekarang ia berjalan di samping gadis merah muda aneh ini?

Mereka terdiam sepanjang perjalanan. Sesekali tubuh gadis merah muda itu bergetar ketika angin berhembus, nampaknya mantelnya yang tebal tak dapat membuat gadis itu tetap merasa hangat. Kedua tangan gadis itu berada dalam saku mantelnya. Manik _viridian_-nya menatap lurus ke depan.

Ia dapat melihat uap-uap panas yang keluar dari hidungnya yang memerah, serta anak rambut merah mudanya yang tidak terkuncir karena terlalu pendek. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa gadis merah muda itu amatlah kecil, tinggi gadis itu bahkan sejajar dengan ketiaknya.

"Namamu siapa?"

Pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir gadis merah muda itu sontak menghentikan lamunannya. Ia sejenak terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Akasuna Sasori. Kau?"

Tunggu, kenapa ia malah balik bertanya? Ia tak pernah menanyakan nama orang lain. Biasanya orang itu akan memberitahukan namanya tanpa perlu Sasori mencaritahu.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal Sasori-_san."_

Sasori berjengit kesal. Bahkan gadis ini langsung memanggilnya dengan nama depan. Apa gadis ini tidak tahu malu? Setidaknya ia memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga.

Namun entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang ketika ia mendengar namanya meluncur dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

"Salam kenal juga, Haruno-_san."_

"Panggil aku Sakura saja."

Kini Sasori mendapati gadis itu tengah menatap ke arahnya sembari tersenyum. Dapat ia lihat binar cerah yang menghiasi bola mata seindah batu giok milik gadis bernama Sakura tersebut. Sasori mendengus.

"Aku lebih suka memanggil seseorang yang baru saja kukenal dengan nama keluarga."

Namun nampaknya gadis itu sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung karena mendengar sindiran tak langsung Sasori. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada dagunya.

Dan kembali iris _viridian _itu tertuju padanya, membuat Sasori terlonjak sejenak karena kaget.

"Baiklah. Tapi tak apa 'kan aku memanggilmu Sasori-_san?"_

Sasori memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang panas menjalari kedua pipinya, sementara Sakura terlihat sibuk menyamakan langkah kakinya yang tentu saja lebih lebar dari langkah kakinya sendiri. Gadis merah muda itu kembali berbicara dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Sasori-_san, _kau suka ramen 'kan?"

Sasori hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sembari merapatkan syal yang melilit lehernya. Dan ia membiarkan Sakura kini berjalan di depannya untuk mengambil alih jalan agar mereka tak terpisah. Kembali keheningan menemani perjalanan mereka.

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai pada sebuah kedai ramen yang begitu familiar baginya, tentu saja karena ia adalah langganan di sana. Aroma kaldu sapi bercampur aroma lainnya tercium cukup tajam di udara.

Kedua sejoli itu masuk ke sana, dan suara membahana milik si kepala kedai mengejutkan Sasori dan Sakura.

"Hoi Sasori! Lama tak datang ke sini? Merindukan ramen buatanku eh? Loh kau 'kan gadis manis yang kemarin datang kemari. Ayo duduk duduk!"

Mereka pun langsung duduk pada meja di depan konter, berusaha mengabaikan tatapan para pelanggan di sana yang sebagian besar adalah pria. Dan entah kenapa Sasori merasa jengkel mendapati beberapa lelaki yang tengah menatap ke arah Sakura dengan entah tatapan apa itu.

Sakura dengan semangat langsung memesan semangkuk besar ramen kaldu ayam dengan ekstra telur tanpa _nori _dan segelas _ocha_ hangat. Sasori pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura dan memesan segelas _ocha _hangat untuk dirinya sendiri. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Kau tidak memesan makanan Sasori -_san?"_

"Dia tidak perlu memesan aku juga sudah tahu ia ingin memesan apa, gadis manis."

Si paman pemilik kedai kembali dengan dua mangkuk besar berisi ramen kaldu ayam dan ramen _seafood. _Bau sedapnya menguar kuat, membuat Sakura menelan ludahnya sejenak. Menyusul kemudian dua gelas _ocha _hangat menemani makanan mereka.

"Ooh begitu."

Kedua mangkuk itu diletakkan di depan mereka. Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih kepada si paman dan di balas dengan anggukan bersemangat lelaki berusia 40 tahunan itu. Ia lalu mengambil dua pasang sumpit di dekatnya dan memberikan sepasangnya untuk Sasori. Sakura melipat kedua tangannya sebelum memasukkan sumpitnya ke dalam mangkuk di depannya.

"_Itadakimashu~"_

Sakura memakan ramennya dengan penuh semangat, lain dengan Sasori yang makan dengan begitu tenang. Sesekali Sasori melirik ke arah ponselnya dan membalas pesan masuk yang ia terima, sementara Sakura sibuk dengan telur pada mangkuknya yang isinya tinggal sedikit.

Si paman berdiri di depan mereka berdua. Lelaki itu tersenyum sembari membuka mulutnya.

"Kalau mendengar aksenmu, kau pasti bukan dari sini. Kau baru pindah ke sini gadis manis?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sembari mengunyah telur dalam mulutnya. Ia membuka mulutnya setelah menelan makanan di dalam mulutnya.

"_Hai_. Aku datang dari Shizuoka."

Pandangan Sasori teralihkan ke arah si gadis merah muda yang kini kembali memasukkan ramen ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

"Itu 'kan jauh sekali! Kau ingin kuliah di sini?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menyeruput kuah ramennya dengan mengangkat mangkuk dan menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir mangkuk. Ia pun meletakkan kembali mangkuk yang hanya tinggal kuahnya ke atas meja.

"Tidak. Aku ke sini untuk mencari sesuatu." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum, lalu ia kembali memesan semangkuk besar ramen, dan kali ini ia memesan ramen kaldu sapi.

Sasori sedikit tercengang ketika mengetahui nafsu makan Sakura, melihat dari tubuh gadis itu yang bisa dibilang kecil. Tapi ia tidak mau ambil pusing dan kembali menikmati ramennya yang masih hangat. Namun entah kenapa kata-kata Sakura tadi terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, seakan memaksanya untuk mencari tahu apa maksud gadis itu.

Dan tak lama si paman kembali datang dengan membawa pesanan Sakura, yang tentu saja gadis itu terima dengan senang hati. Kembali pria tua itu membuka mulutnya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau cari, hm?"

Gadis itu tersenyum sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Itu rahasia paman."

Pria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari menepuk pucuk kepala si gadis merah muda, membuat gadis itu sedikit tersedak saat menyeruput ramennya.

"Tapi kau harus ingat untuk kembali ke rumahmu. Tinggal sendiri itu berbahaya gadis kecil."

"Umurku sudah 18 tahun jadi aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Oh begitukah? Kalau begitu sekarang kau harus makan yang banyak agar tidak dikira anak kecil lagi."

Sasori mendengus geli mendengar penuturan si paman yang membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Benar saja, karena tubuhnya yang pendek dan kecil itu, wajar kalau orang-orang mengiranya masih seumuran dengan anak-anak SMP.

Gadis itu cemberut, namun kembali ia memakan ramennya yang masih mengepul hangat karena baru saja dipesan.

Perhatian Sasori tiba-tiba teralih pada ponselnya yang berbunyi, dan membuat perhatian kedua orang yang sedaritadi sibuk bercengkerama disampingnya tertuju padanya. Sasori segera mengambil ponselnya, dan begitu ia melihat nama yang berada pada layar ponselnya ia langsung menekan tombol berwarna hijau pada sisi ponsel _touchscreen _tersebut.

"Ya halo. Hn. Baiklah aku akan segera pulang."

Sasori menekan tombol end, lalu mengambil mantelnya yang berada pada kursi di sampingnya dan memakainya, setelah itu ia melilitkan syalnya asal pada leher. Ia pun merogoh dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar ribuan yen dan meletakkan uang tersebut di sisi meja.

"Sekalian dengan makanan gadis itu. Kalau kurang kubayar besok."

"He-Hei kau mau kemana Sasori-_san?" _tanya Sakura bingung.

Namun bukannya menjawab Sasori malah segera berjalan keluar dari kedai itu dengan terburu-buru, meninggalkan Sakura dan si paman pemilik kedai yang masih tercengang antara bingung dan kaget.

.

.

Pagi ini ia terbangun lebih siang dari biasa, dikarenakan ia menghabiskan malamnya berkutat dengan tugas kuliah bersama dengan laptopnya yang setia menemani. Ia pun beranjak dari ranjangnya, tangannya memegangi pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit karena kurang tidur. Yah hanya tertidur selama tiga jam bukanlah istirahat yang enak tentu saja.

Ia pun berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya dan memutar kunci yang tertancap di sana lalu membuka pintu yang tak terkunci itu lagi, untuk mengambil dua botol susu segar di atas tumpukan koran paginya. Namun baru saja ia mau menutup pintunya suara yang familiar menghentikan gerakannya.

"Sasori-_san!"_

Sasori menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, dan mendapati si gadis merah muda yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu apartemennya dengan senyum cerah pada wajahnya. Pada tangan gadis itu terdapat bungkusan coklat yang Sasori sendiri tidak tahu isinya apa.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekat hingga ia berdiri di depan lelaki bersurai merah itu.

"Boleh aku memasak sarapan di tempatmu?"

Alis Sasori mengerut bingung. Otak jeniusnya tampak tengah berpikir maksud gadis merah muda di depannya ini. Sepertinya efek kurang tidur membuat pikirannya buntu sebentar.

Tak perlu menunggu jawaban lelaki itu, Sakura segera masuk ke dalam apartemen Sasori. Protes tentu saja meluncur dari bibir Sasori mendapati gadis merah muda itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan seenak jidat.

Sasori berjalan mengekori Sakura.

"Hei aku tidak menyuruhmu masuk!"

"Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena kau membayar makananku semalam." Ujar Sakura sambil meletakkan bungkusan coklat yang sedaritadi ia bawa ke atas meja dapur.

Sasori mendengus, namun tak ada secuilpun rasa kesal yang ia rasakan tatkala manik karamelnya melihat Sakura mulai melepas mantel dan syalnya lalu menggantungnya pada senderan kursi. Ia memilih berdiri di ujung dapur dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau tak akan menghancurkan dapurku 'kan?"

Sakura menghentikan gerakan menggulung lengan _turtleneck_-nya dan menatap ke arah Sasori. Senyum manis nampak pada wajahnya.

"Ooh jadi kau mau aku menghancurkan dapurmu Sasori-_san?"_

Sasori mendengus geli. Ia menyeringai menantang.

"Kau berani melakukannya Haruno-_san?"_

"Tentu saja."

Tanpa Sasori dapat cegah tawa kecil meluncur dari bibirnya, diiringi oleh tawa yang juga gadis itu keluarkan dari mulutnya. Sasori buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Bola mata karamelnya terbelalak lebar karena terkejut.

Dan akhirnya tawa gadis itu terhenti. Sakura kembali tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya.

"Kau lebih baik mandi saat aku menyiapkan sarapan Sasori-_san. _Kau pasti baru bangun tidur 'kan?"

Sasori sejenak terdiam sampai rona merah yang amat tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang kaku, menyadari kebodohannya karena tidak menyisir rambutnya sebelum keluar dari kamar. Namun tak sampai lima detik rona merah itu sudah menghilang tanpa bekas.

Ia memandangi gadis merah muda yang kini telah membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan bahan-bahan dari dalam kantung coklat di atas meja. Lelaki itu pun kemudian berjalan aka terburu-buru menjauhi ruangan tersebut setelah bergumam sejenak.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

.

Yep fic ini MC, dan kemungkinan twoshot. Akan kuusahakan update secepat mungkin :3

Jadi, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya bang MK. Saya hanya minjem chara2 dia untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi saja /dush/

For **A Lifetime of Memories II **event dengan tema clock things. Dan untuk seluruh SasoSaku shippers dimanapun kalian berada ^p^

Enjoy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori keluar dari kamar mandi sekitar 20 menit kemudian, dengan kaos yang baru saja disetrika melekat pada tubuhnya serta celana_ training_ berwarna hitam garis-garis putih pada sisi celana. Sebuah handuk berwarna biru kalem berada di atas kepala, sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk mengeringkan helai kemerahannya yang masih basah karena air.

Kedua kakinya yang terbungkus sandal rumah terhenti ketika saat ia berjalan ke arah dapur, didapatinya si gadis merah muda aneh sedang mengaduk isi panci yang entah sejak kapan ada di rumahnya, sambil mencicipi kuah masakannya dengan piring kecil pada tangannya yang satunya lagi. Sementara di meja telah tersedia dua potong besar telur gulung dengan daun bawang serta dua mangkuk kosong. _Rice cooker_ pun nampaknya sedang melakukan tugasnya.

Sejak kapan gadis itu mengenakan celemek?―pikir Sasori sembari mendudukkan dirinya di depan meja makan, dan membuat Sakura―nama gadis itu―terlonjak kaget dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah belakang, kemudian bernafas lega dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda sebentar setelah mengetahui sosok yang mengejutkannya tersebut.

"Ohayou, Sasori-_san." _Sapa Sakura tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Gadis merah muda itu kemudian membuka bungkusan dari s_terofoam _berisi potongan ikan tenggiri _fillet _segar. Ia pun mencucinya, kemudian membubuhkan sedikit garam dan lada lalu meratakannya pada sepanjang sisi daging ikan kaya kalsium tersebut. Ia kemudian meletakkan ikan yang sudah dibumbuhi ke atas penggorengan yang sudah ia panaskan terlebih dahulu.

Sakura kemudian mematikan api pada kompor sebelah kiri, sedangkan yang sebelah lagi ia biarkan tetap menyala karena ikannya yang belum matang. Sakura kemudian mencuci tangannya, mengelapnya dengan kain di sisi tempat pencucian piring, mengambil _mug_ yang ia yakini sebagai milik Sasori serta gelas dari beling dan meletakkannya ke atas meja makan.

Sakura menatap ke arah Sasori yang kini tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya sembari tersenyum, "Ne Sasori-_san, _mau kopi?"

Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis merah itu sejenak, dan kemudian berpaling ke arah ponselnya kembali.

"Hn."

Mungkin itu artinya 'ya'―batin Sakura lalu mengambil _mug_ berwarna merah bata itu dan meninggalkan gelas beling kosong di atas meja. Ia kemudian membuka rak dapur, dan manik gioknya berbinar mendapati toples berisi bubuk berwarna coklat kehitaman berada di sana.

Ia kemudian mengambil toples tersebut dan menutup raknya perlahan. Tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk membalikkan ikan pada penggorengan, dan kemudian meletakkan toples beserta _mug_-nya ke atas meja dapur.

Dan berikutnya ia mengambil sendok kecil pada rak alat makan dan membuka toples bertutup berwarna merah hati itu, mengambil bubuk berbau sedap di dalamnya dan menuangkannya ke dalam _mug_.

"Kau ingin kopi hitam atau kopi susu?"

"… Kopi hitam."

Sakura sedikit menyerngit mendengar permintaan Sasori, namun ia membiarkannya dan menambahkan sedikit lagi bubuk kopi ke dalam _mug_. Kemudian ia menutup toples yang sempat terbuka itu, mengembalikannya ke dalam rak dan berjalan menuju _dispenser _untuk menuangkan air panas ke dalam _mug_.

Tak lama bau kopi yang harum serta bau ikan goreng memenuhi ruangan selua meter tersebut. Sasori mengangkat kepalanya tatkala bunyi kecil mug dan permukaan meja yang saling bertabrakan terdengar olehnya.

Ia mendapati gadis merah muda itu tersenyum padanya, senyum yang entah kenapa baginya begitu hangat seperti sinar mentari.

"Ini kopimu, Sasori-_san."_

Sakura kemudian berbalik dan segera menuju masakannya, meninggalkan Sasori yang terbengong sekejap setelah melihat senyumannya. Sasori yang baru saja tersadar buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. Iris _hazel_-nya melirik ke arah kopi dengan kuap yang mengepul dari permukaannya. Ia pun mengambil _mug _itu dan menghirup udaranya. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir mug.

"Jangan minum kopi sebelum makan!"

Buru-buru ia jauhkan bibirnya dari _mug_ karena terkejut. Beruntung cairan hitam panas itu tidak tumpah karena gerakannya yang mendadak. Di depannya berdiri si gadis merah muda dengan kedua tangan memegang pegangan panci berukuran kecil berisi sup yang baunya begitu menggugah selera.

Sasori mendengus, dan entah kenapa ia menuruti perkataan gadis aneh itu dengan meletakkan _mug-_nya yang isinya belum sempat ia minum ke atas meja. Pandangannya mengikuti gadis yang kini tengah meletakkan ikan yang sudah matang tersebut ke atas piring, serta mengambil dua pasang sumpit dan sendok dari rak alat makan.

Dan kemudian gadis itu mengambil dua mangkuk kosong di depannya setelah meletakkan sepiring ikan goreng di atas meja. Bau laut menguar dari sana. Namun baru saja Sasori mengambil sumpitnya dan ingin mencomot sedikit daging ikan tersebut, Sakura sudah datang dengan kedua tangan memegangi mangkuk yang sudah penuh dengan butiran berwarna putih yang kaya dengan karbohidrat.

"Pencuri kecil. Cuci tanganmu sebelum makan!"

"Cih."

Namun pemuda berusia sekitar 22 tahun itu tetap bangun dan berjalan menuju tempat mencuci piring sementara Sakura kini melepas celemek yang melilit tubuhnya. Ia kemudian berjalan menyusul Sasori yang kini sudah mengelap kering tangannya yang sudah bau sabun.

Sasori kemudian kembali menuju tempat duduknya, dan tak lama Sakura menyusul setelah membawa dua botol susunya yang sebelumnya berada di kulkas serta sekotak besar jus jeruk dingin. Gadis merah muda itu pun menuangkan cairan berwarna oranye pudar tersebut ke dalam gelasnya.

Dan sebelum sempat perutnya berbunyi Sakura kemudian mengambil mangkuknya dan menuangkan isi sup miso ke dalam mangkuk keramik berukiran ikan layang-layang tersebut sebelum menyodorkannya kepada pemiliknya.

"Nih."

Sasori mengambilnya tanpa suara. Sakura kemudian menuangkan sendiri supnya lalu meletakkan mangkuknya ke atas meja. Ia menepuk kedua tangannya kemudian.

"_Ittadakimashu_!"

Sakura mulai mengambil sumpitnya dan mengambil telurnya, sementara Sasori sendiri telah menyeruput supnya dengan lahap.

Gadis itu menyerngit kesal.

"Sebelum makan ucapkan _ittadakimashu _dulu, Sasori-_san."_

Pandangan Sasori yang sebelumnya tertuju pada nasi dalam mangkuknya kini teralihkan kepada Sakura, sebelum akhirnya kembali ia menyibukkan diri pada makanannya.

"_Ittadakimashu_." Ujar lelaki itu datar disela-sela kegiatan mengunyahnya.

Sakura lalu mengambil potongan ikan di atas meja dengan sumpit yang menyapit kuat. Ia menggerutu pelan, namun terdengar cukup keras bagi telinga Sasori.

"Tidak sopan."

.

.

.

_**Secarik Kenangan**_

_**taintedIris**_

.

.

.

Sakura mencuci semua piring yang telah digunakan selesai, sementara Sasori masih berada di ruangan tersebut sembari membaca koran di depannya dan sesekali menyeruput kopinya yang tinggal sedikit.

Entah kenapa kopinya hari ini terasa lebih enak dari biasanya.

Hanya suara air dan suara senandung kecil Sakura, serta bunyi piring-piring serta alat makan lainnya yang saling berdentingan ketika diletakkan pada rak piringlah yang terdengar di sana. Lelaki berambut merah darah itu pun mengalihkan arah fokusnya ke arah punggung si gadis merah muda yang kini tengah mengelap tangannya dengan kain kering.

Rasa penasaran menggelitik batinnya, ketika kembali ia teringat selembar foto yang selalu gadis itu bawa setiap kali mereka bertemu. Namun baru ia buka mulutnya, mulut itu kembali tertutup ketika rasa gengsi dan malu menyusup di antara rasa penasarannya.

Tapi sepertinya rasa gengsi itu terkalahkan ketika mulutnya terbuka begitu saja, membuat Sakura langsung membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasori.

"Apa yang terdapat di dalam foto itu?"

Sakura awalnya nampak terkejut, sebelum kembali senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang terkena sinar mentari yang menyusup dari balik celah-celah ventilasi ruangan tersebut, membuat Sasori terpukau melihatnya. Dan kesadaran Sasori kembali saat Sakura sudah mendudukkan dirinya dihadapannya, dengan sebungkus biskuit besar yang berada di tangannya.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

Sasori tidak mengangguk, maupun tidak menggeleng. Sakura mendengus, sebelum tangannya yang bebas merogoh saku celananya dan menyodorkan selembar foto kepada Sasori, yang lelaki itu ambil setelah meletakkan korannya ke kursi di sampingnya.

Langit berwarna putih merah muda keoranyean berada di sana, serta gedung-gedung yang menggelap karena terkena bayangan gedung-gedung yang lebih tinggi serta sinar mentari yang menyusup di tiap cela yang ada, serta sebuah bundaran berwarna terang berada di tengahnya. Awan-awan tipis berwarna putih keoranyean terlihat di sana.

Matahari terbit?

"Kau mencari matahari terbit?" tanya Sasori sembari tertawa aneh. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan biskuit yang berada di mulutnya.

"Iya. Memang kenapa?" ujarnya disela-sela pembicaraannya. Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya sembari melemparkan foto itu asal di atas meja.

"Kalau kau memang mencari matahari terbit di tempatmu juga pasti ada 'kan?"

Kedua alis merah muda gadis itu mengerut bersamaan dengan kedua bibirnya yang mengatup rapat dan membentuk lengkungan ke bawah. Tangannya yang bebas menyambar foto di atas meja lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku celana.

"Tapi ini berbeda! Aku ingin melihat matahari terbit dari tempat foto ini diambil!"

Alis kanan berwarna merah itu naik, bersamaan dengan matanya yang menyipit sebelah karena bingung sekaligus merasa lucu. Bukankah matahari terbit mau dimanapun dilihatnya tetap sama?

Keinginan yang aneh.

Namun pikiran itu sejenak lenyap tatkala iris _hazel_-nya melihat kesedihan terpancar jelas dari manik giok yang meskipun sekarang tengah mendelik kesal. Tatapan mata Sasori meredup, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas, lalu melipat kedua tangannya ke atas meja. Tubuhnya sedikit ia condongkan ke depan.

"Baiklah. Jadi kenapa kau ingin melihat matahari terbit?"

Dapat Sasori lihat kesedihan terlihat makin jelas dalam pantulan _viridian _milik gadis merah muda tersebut. Ia pun memilih diam dan menunggu hingga Sakura membuka mulutnya.

Bunyi detik jarum jam terdengar di sana, menemani keheningan yang tiba-tiba menyusup di antara mereka, pun bunyi tetes tetes air dari keran air. Sasori baru mau membuka mulutnya ketika suara nyaring gadis itu memecah keheningan.

"Karena itu adalah janjiku."

Pandangan Sasori teralihkan kepada Sakura, dan saat itulah pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Sasori buru-buru mengalihkan muka ketika iris _viridian _itu menatap lurus-lurus ke arahnya.

"Itu adalah janjiku dengan seseorang. Tidak tidak, bukan kekasihku atau orang yang kusukai tentu saja." terang Sakura sebelum sempat Sasori tanyakan.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela di sisi dapur yang tirainya telah terbuka, membiarkan cahaya mentari menyusup dari celah jendela. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya saat kembali ia membuka mulutnya.

Biskuit coklatnya terlupakan.

"Ia adalah seniorku semasa bangku SMA. Sai namanya. Apa kau kenal? Ah tentu saja tidak." Ujar Sakura sembari tertawa kecil, sementara Sasori terus terdiam namun tetap memperhatikan gadis yang entah kenapa kini terlihat begitu rapuh di depannya.

"Ia adalah temanku sejak kecil. Kami menghabiskan waktu bersama. Yah layaknya saudara kalau kau bisa katakan. Aku menyayanginya sepenuh hatiku." Manik serupa dengan batuan giok itu menerawang. Kehangatan dan kesedihan terpancar di sana.

"Dan saat ia lulus, ia pergi ke Tokyo untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya dan untuk mengejar mimpinya menjadi seorang fotografer. Saat itu aku masih kelas 1 SMA." Pandangan Sakura teralih ke arah Sasori, membuat lelaki berambut merah itu sedikit terkejut, namun buru-buru keterkejutan itu ia sembunyikan.

"Aku yang hanyalah sahabatnya tak mungkin melarangnya, karena bagaimanapun itu adalah impiannya. Kau tahu, sejak SMA ia sudah sangat ahli dalam mengambil foto, menangkap setiap keindahan yang ia temui di sekitarnya." Lanjut Sakura dengan pandangan yang sudah teralih ke arah jendela. Perlahan kelopak itu terpejam.

"Jadi saat di hari keberangkatannya aku mengantarnya pergi bersama ayah, ibu, serta kakaknya. Saat itu kami membagi pelukan terakhir kami." Kelopak itu masih terpejam. Pandangan Sasori terfokus pada bulu mata yang menyapu tulang pipi gadis itu dengan sempurna, kemudian pipinya yang pucat dan kemerahan, beralih ke arah bibir mungilnya yang kembali terbuka.

"Kami berjanji kami akan bertemu lagi saat ia kembali ke kota kelahiran kami. Dan begitulah, sejak hari itu kami saling bertukar pesan karena orangtuaku tidak membelikanku ponsel. Ia menceritakan betapa indahnya Tokyo, tentang teman-temannya serta petualangannya mencari objek foto."

Dan perlahan, kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka, menampilkan iris _viridian _yang menggelap dan memburam karena air mata.

"Namun janji itu tak pernah menjadi nyata …"

Dan entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang mendengar kata-kata miris yang terlontar dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

"Karena … Ia meninggal tak lama setelah ia mengirimkan surat terakhir untukku."

Dadanya mencelos.

.

.

"Terima kasih telah membiarkanku tinggal di sini sebentar."

Sakura nampak tengah mengenakan sepatunya, sementara Sasori menatap sosok yang tengah menunduk itu dengan tatapan datar―yang jika kau lihat lebih dekat lagi, nampak kekhawatiran terlihat di sana, apalagi gadis itu baru saja menitikkan air mata beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan gadis merah muda itu pun berdiri sambil mengetukkan ujung sepatu _boots_-nya pada ujung lantai. Tangannya memegangi mantelnya serta bungkusan berwarna coklat yang telah mengempis.

"Hn."

Gadis itu tersenyum singkat, sebelum ia membalikkan tubuhnya membuka pintu di hadapannya.

"Dan terima kasih telah membiarkanku menangis."

Pintu pun tertutup, membiarkan sosok merah itu berdiri mematung di sana.

.

.

Sasori mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa empuk di ruang tamu. Kepalanya tengadah ke atas, memandangi langit-langit berwarna putih pucat di depannya sembari menghela nafas panjang. Kembali berputar di kepalanya percakapan yang terjadi selang waktu yang lalu, disaat pertahanan gadis merah muda itu akhirnya jebol, tak kuat menahan bebannya lagi.

"_Ia memberikan foto itu dalam suratnya yang terakhir, dan berjanji akan membawaku untuk melihat mentari terbit bersama-sama. Itu sebabnya aku … aku …"_

_Setetes air mata jatuh setelah itu._

"_Walaupun mustahil, aku ingin melihat matahari itu bersama dengannya …"_

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

.

.

Rencana awal mau bikin twoshot malah gagal -_- well fic ini akan tamat di chapter berikutnya, atau kemungkinan di chapter berikutnya bakal jadi panjang banget. Nggh gatau sih hehe.

Special thanks buat para reviewer yang uda ngereview di chapter sebelumnya, ataupun yg uda buat ngefave dan alert ^^ smoga chapter ini ga terlalu membosankan seperti yg sebelumnya ya… /le gloom/

Dan thanks untuk para silent readers yg juga setia membaca sampai chapter ini.

So, mind to RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya bang MK. Saya hanya minjem chara2 dia untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi saja /dush/

For **A Lifetime of Memories II **event dengan tema clock things. Dan untuk seluruh SasoSaku shippers dimanapun kalian berada ^p^

Enjoy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini _mood_-nya sedang kurang bagus.

Kini ia sedang berdiri di depan wastafel di depan kamar mandinya sembari menatap bayangannya yang terlihat begitu kucel dan kusut di pagi yang begitu dingin ini. Nampak warna kehitaman samar pada bagian bawah matanya yang masih setengah terbuka.

Kedua tangannya memegangi ujung wastafel. Dan tak lama tangan itu membuka keran air, lalu ia membasahi wajahnya dengan air, mencoba untuk membuat wajahnya terasa segar serta menghilangkan kantuk yang masih terasa pada mata. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sembari meraba-raba bagian samping wastafel untuk mencari kain kering.

Beruntungnya ia ternyata kain itu masih ada di sana. Ia pun mengelap wajahnya hingga ia rasa kering, dan kembali ia menatap cermin di depannya. Nampak sesosok pria berambut merah darahnya dengan iris _hazel _yang menatap balik ke arahnya.

Ia mendengus sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil pasta gigi serta sikat giginya yang berada di dalam gelas di samping wastafel. Ia pun membuka tutup pasta gigi rasa mint tersebut, mengeluarkan isinya dan memoleskannya pada bulu sikat giginya. Setelah itu ia kembali menutup pasta giginya yang sempat terbuka. Ia pun meletakkan pasta gigi itu di dekat keran dan mengambil gelasnya―mengisinya dengan air hingga penuh lalu berkumur sebentar, sebelum ia mulai menggosok giginya.

.

.

.

_**Secarik Kenangan**_

_**taintedIris**_

.

.

.

Sasori keluar dari apartemennya setelah ia mengganti pakaian tidurnya dengan kaos berwarna hitam dan jaket berwarna senada dengan garis-garis putih pada sisi lengannya, serta celana _training _yang persis seperti celana _training _yang ia gunakan kemarin. Dan tentu saja celana ini baru, hanya saja ia memang punya banyak yang berwarna hitam.

Dan entah kebetulan atau apa, kembali ia bertemu dengan si gadis merah muda yang kini juga sama terkejutnya dengannya. Gadis itu kali ini menguncir rambutnya tinggi-tinggi ke belakang. Ia mengenakan _turtleneck _berwarna salem kali ini, dengan syal _blazer _berwarna gelap serta celana panjang berwarna senada. Ia menggunakan _flatshoes _untuk membungkus kedua kakinya.

Gadis itu berdiri dengan canggung, sebelum bibir mungilnya yang agak memucat karena kedinginan terbuka sedikit.

"_Ohayou_, Sasori-_san."_

Sasori sejenak terdiam, sebelum ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membalas sapaan gadis itu.

"_Ohayou_."

Gadis merah muda bernama Sakura itu terdiam, begitu juga dengan Sasori. Sakura yang masih merasa canggung karena peristiwa kemarin pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana, namun gerakannya terhenti karena tangannya ditahan oleh Sasori.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda yang berdiri di tak jauh di belakangnya. Cengkeraman tangan lelaki itu cukup kuat hingga ia tak sanggup melepaskannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Sakura menatap iris _hazel _yang tertuju kepadanya dengan tatapan bingung, sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar dari keterkejutan dan kebingungannya.

"Mencari matahari terbit?"

Kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Sakura terdengar seperti pertanyaan bagi Sasori. Namun ia tak mau ambil pusing. Ia menarik tangan gadis itu dan menuntunnya berjalan bersamanya.

Sakura kembali terkejut mendapati tingkah aneh lelaki yang baru ia kenal 2 hari ini.

"E-Eh apa yang kau lakukan Sasori-_san?!" _tanyanya setengah berteriak sambil berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan lelaki di depannya. Namun percuma, karena sepertinya pegangan Sasori pada tangannya begitu kuat.

"Membantumu. Bukannya berdua lebih baik daripada sendiri?" ucap Sasori tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang, karena jika ia melakukannya, ia yakin sekali gadis itu dapat melihat rona kemerahan pada wajahnya. Ia pun tak menghentikan langkahnya, dan nampaknya Sakura pun tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya lagi.

"Tapi bukankah aku akan merepotkanmu Sasori-_san? _Kau tidak perlu menolongku aku bisa mencarinya sendiri kok."

Langkah Sasori terhenti, membuat gadis itu ikut berhenti karena tidak ingin tubuhnya menabrak lelaki tersebut. Sasori membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura. Manik karamelnya menatap gadis itu dingin.

"Dan tersesat seperti kemarin?"

Sejenak manik mata sewarna anggur hijau milik Sakura mengerjap terkejut, sebelum akhirnya bibir itu membentuk kurva bernama senyuman yang membuat degup jantung Sasori mengencang karena melihatnya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Sasori-_san."_

Kepala gadis itu tertunduk. Pandangannya tertuju pada tangannya yang dicengkeram erat oleh Sasori. Namun entah kenapa cengkeraman itu tak terasa sakit sama sekali, alih-alih rasa hangatlah yang sekarang terasa di sana hingga sekujur tubuhnya.

Sasori yang sepertinya menyadari arah pandang Sakura langsung melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada gadis itu, membuat Sakura mendesah kecewa karena kehilangan sumber kehangatan. Sasori kembali membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ayo jalan, sebelum matahari terbit."

Kepala merah muda itu terangkat. Manik gioknya menatap lurus ke arah punggung di depannya sebelum kakinya akhirnya melangkah menyamai posisi lelaki itu.

Ia menatap wajah lelaki itu sembari tersenyum―dan sukses mewarnai wajah lelaki itu dengan warna rambutnya pada kedua pipi Sasori.

"Ayo Sasori-_san!"_

.

.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, sesekali mengobrol ringan sambil memasuki gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit yang mereka temui untuk naik hingga kea tap gedung itu. Jika beruntung, mereka dapat membuka pintu atap yang tidak dikunci dan mengecek pemandangan yang dapat dilihat dari atap tersebut dengan mencocokkannya pada foto ditangan Sakura.

Satu demi satu gedung mereka kunjungi namun tidak membuahkan hasil. Sekarang matahari sudah mulai meninggi, dan mereka tak berhasil menemukan apa yang mereka cari.

Sakura nampaknya begitu kecewa. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sepanjang perjalanan pulang sembari meratapi foto yang berada di tangan. Sasori yang merasa tak enak hati melihat kesedihan Sakura memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya hanya untuk sekedar membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku adalah seorang mahasiswa di universitas kedokteran."

Benar saja, pandangan Sakura yang sedaritadi terarah ke bawah kini teralihkan ke arahnya. Iris _viridian _itu menampakkan rasa penasaran, meskipun kesedihan masih terlihat di sana.

"Benarkah? Memang usiamu berapa, Sasori-_san?"_

"22 tahun. Aku sedang dalam masa pembuatan skripsi."

Gadis merah muda itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Nampaknya ia mulai tertarik melanjutkan pembicaraan itu.

"Waaah, _sugee_! Aku juga ingin sekali menjadi dokter!" ujar Sakura semangat sembari menatap langit mendung di atas kepalanya.

Sementara tak disadari oleh gadis itu, manik yang selalu terlihat dingin itu terlihat getir sesaat. Senyum miris tersungging dari bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu jadilah dokter."

Gadis itu nyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Menurutmu aku cocok jadi dokter, Sasori -_san?"_

Sasori menatap Sakura dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat dan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sakura yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui arti seringai tersebut pun mengalihkan wajahnya dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang memerah sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sepertinya tak perlu kujawab kau sudah tahu, hm?"

"Kau menyebalkan."

Sasori mendengus geli. Kedua tangannya kini ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana _trainingnya. _Pandangannya teralihkan ke atas kepalanya, dimana cakrawala berwarna suram membentang di sana.

"Oh ya, kau berhutang sarapan padaku hari ini." ujarnya sambil kembali menatap ke arah Sakura.

Sakura yang masih cemberut menatap sebal ke arah Sasori. Namun tak lama guratan sebal pada wajahnya tergantikan menjadi senyum cerah yang sanggup membuat jantung Sasori kembali berdetak kencang. Sasori buru-buru mengalihkan wajahnya yang ia rasa mulai memanas.

"Aa, jadi kau mau membayarku berapa, Sasori -_san?"_

Lelaki itu kembali menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kalau kubayar dengan makan malam?"

Sakura tergelak, diikuti dengan Sasori yang tertawa kecil kemudian. Dan ia pun baru menyadari, bahwa sudah lama ia tak bercengkerama seperti ini. Apalagi dengan perempuan yang bahkan baru 2 hari ia kenal.

Mengetahui hal itu membuat hatinya yang membeku entah kenapa terasa hangat.

Sakura berjalan mendului Sasori. ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya sembari tetap berjalan dengan Sasori yang berhadapan dengannya. Kedua tangannya terlipat ke belakang.

"Jadi, di apartemenmu?"

Kali ini senyum yang amat tipislah yang terlihat di sana.

"Hn."

.

.

Bau omelet serta sup ayam menguar dari dalam apartemen nomor 19 tersebut. Dan nampak sepasang manusia yang tengah bercengkerama sambil menikmati makanannya, duduk berhadapan dan terpisah oleh sebuah meja kau berbentuk lingkaran di tengah-tengah mereka. Mug terisi penuh dengan kopi hitam, gelas-gelas diisi dengan cairan bening berwarna keruh dengan aroma apel dan jeruk nipis. Dua botol susu dan koran pagi yang biasanya lelaki itu baca terabaikan di depan pintu apartemennya.

Lelaki berambut merah itu pun kembali membuka mulutnya disaat si gadis merah muda tengah memotong potongan omelet ke-3 nya.

"Jadi, kau akan melanjutkan kemana?"

Gerakan memotong gadis itu terhenti. Pandangannya yang sebelumnya tertuju pada omeletnya kini teralihkan pada sosok pemuda di depannya yang tengah menatapnya lurus-lurus. Binar matanya meredup. Ia pun meletakkan garpunya pada pinggir piring.

"Aku … tidak melanjutkan kemana-mana."

"Tidak ada biayakah?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. Alis merah milik lelaki itu terangkat karena bingung.

"Aku … Akan dinikahkan setelah ini."

Deg.

Dunia terasa berputar setelah kata-kata itu terucap. Suara tetes-tetes air yang keluar dari bibir keran terdengar begitu keras, pun suara ketel air yang tiba-tiba menggema membuat gadis merah muda itu panik dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mematikan kompor. Rasanya oksigen begitu sulit untuk dihirup.

Menikah?

Sakura kembali duduk setelah sebelumnya ia mengambil omelet yang tersisa di penggorengan. _Viridian _itu terlihat khawatir mendapati Sasori yang tak bergeming.

"Sasori-_san?"_

Sakura melambalkan tangannya ke arah wajah lelaki itu, membuatnya kembali ke alam sadarnya. Sasori buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Sakura semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Kau tak apa, Sasori-_san?"_

Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

"Aku tak apa." Jeda. "Jadi, kau akan menikah sebentar lagi? Dijodohkan?"

Sakura tidak mengangguk, menggeleng apalagi. Gadis musim itu menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya ia kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak, aku akan menikah di musim semi saat usiaku sudah menginjak 19 tahun."

Sasori hanya terdiam sembari memandangi mangkuk supnya yang sudah kosong. Sakura yang menyadarinya tanpa minta izin mengambil mangkuk itu dan mengisinya dengan sup berisi potongan kentang, wortel, brokoli, jamur, dan ayam ke dalam keramik berwarna merah_ maroon_ tersebut.

"Haah, kuharap lelaki yang akan menjadi suamiku nanti memiliki wajah yang tampan." Lanjut Sakura sambil meletakkan mangkuk itu ke atas meja, yang tentu saja diambil oleh Sasori. lelaki itu kemudian menyeruput kuah supnya sembari memejamkan wajahnya.

Sakura pun kembali melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Mana ada pria tampan yang mau denganmu?"

Sakura hampir saja tersedak mendengar penuturan Sasori. ia tepuk dadanya yang terasa sesak sembari meletakkan garpunya ke pinggir piring.

"Kau terlalu jahat, Sasori -_san. _Kau sendiri, memang ada perempuan yang mau denganmu? Aku yakin mereka pasti akan gila kalau memiliki kekasih dingin, menyebalkan seperti kau."

Sasori mendelik mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Seumur hidupnya tidak pernah ada satupun perempuan yang mengucapkan hal itu padanya. Seringai menantang mulai tampak pada wajahnya.

"Heh asal kau tahu saja aku ini memiliki banyak _fans, _bocah."

"Mereka pasti sudah buta, Sasori-_jiisan."_

Sakura tergelak melihat seringai yang sekejap hilang dari wajah tampan pria itu, digantikan oleh gerutuan yang lelaki itu gumamkan pelan-pelan. Sakura pun melanjutkan acara makannya setelah puas tertawa.

"Kalau kau, apa rencanamu setelah menjadi sarjana, Sasori-_san?"_

Gerutuan itu terhenti. Kedua manik matanya yang sebelumnya terasa hangat kembali menjadi dingin. Sejenak Sakura merasa kalau ada hawa dingin yang seakan menusuk kulitnya, membuatnya merinding menggigil.

"Aku … tidak tahu."

Sakura mengerutkan kedua alisnya, bingung.

"Kenapa tidak tahu?"

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir pria itu, pelan. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Kepalanya pun tengadah ke atas, dengan sebelah tangan yang menutup wajah kecuali mulutnya.

"Apa yang bisa kau ketahui dari impian yang dipaksakan?"

Sakura terdiam. Manik matanya memancarkan kesedihan di sana.

"Kau tidak ingin menjadi dokter?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng kepalanya pelan.

"Aku ingin menjadi seniman."

"Lalu? Kenapa tidak menjadi seniman?"

Sasori mendecih.

"Itu tak semudah kau berbicara, bocah."

"Dan bukannya tidak ada yang mudah di dunia ini, Sasori-_san?"_

Lelaki itu terdiam mendengar perkataan Sakura. Sakura kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Bukankah segala yang kita lakukan butuh usaha? Bahkan sejak bayi kita sudah merasakannya. Saat kita berusaha untuk berbicara, saat berusaha untuk berjalan, saat berusaha untuk memakai pakaian sendiri …"

Sasori tersenyum miris.

"Masalahnya ini memang berbeda."

"Memang setiap masalah yang kita hadapi berbeda-beda. Namun tak ada masalah yang tidak dapat terselesaikan."

Sasori menurunkan kepalanya. Pandangannya yang sebelumnya terhalang tangannya kini dapat terlihat jelas. Dan kini kembali tatapannya bersibobrok dengan _viridian _yang memancarkan sinar yang begitu hangat. Dadanya bergejolak.

"Saat kita masih kecil, kita berkelahi dengan teman kita karena mereka menjahati kita. Hal itulah yang harus kau lakukan saat ini Sasori -_san."_

Ia terdiam. Pandangannya tak kunjung lepas dari pesona sepasang giok tersebut.

"Orang-orang boleh menentang keinginanmu, namun kau harus berjuang untuk tetap meraihnya. Meskipun hal itu begitu sulit. Itu mimpimu, Sasori-_san."_

Sama seperti si anak yang tetap melawan meskipun lawannya lebih kuat darinya.

"Kau pasti akan terluka saat kau memperjuangkan apa yang kau yakini. Mereka memang menyakitkan, namun ingat, luka itu adalah bukti perjuanganmu untuk mencapai impianmu. Jangan menyerah hanya karena kau terluka."

Sama seperti si anak yang terluka saat dipukuli oleh lawannya, saat anak itu mencoba kembali melawan meskipun gagal berkali-kali.

"Walau sulit, tetap perjuangkan impianmu, Sasori-_san, _karena mereka amat berharga. Mungkin sekarang kau menjadi dokter, tapi kau masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk mewujudkan mimpimu sebagai seniman. Tetap berjuang untuk mewujudkan impianmu Sasori-_san, _karena tak ada yang mustahil asal kau mau mencoba."

Sama seperti si anak yang akhirnya berhasil memukul lawannya setelah berkali-kali ia terjatuh.

Sasori tercengang mendengar kata-kata gadis merah muda tersebut.

.

.

Meja yang sebelumnya penuh dengan makanan kini telah kosong, bersamaan dengan piring bersih yang tersusun pada rak piring.

Sakura kini mengenakan _flatshoes-_nya, lalu merapikan ujung _turtleneck_-nya yang sedikit terlipat karena duduk sedaritadi. Sasori berdiri di dekat gadis itu. Pandangannya sedaritadi tak pernah lepas dari punggung Sakura yang mulai menjauh.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam." Ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya jenaka.

Namun baru saja Sakura membuka pintu apartemen tersebut, pertanyaan Sasori menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kau kapan pulang?"

Gadis itu sejenak terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali membuka mulutnya dan sukses membuat Sasori membeku di tempat.

"Besok."

Pintu pun tertutup setelah itu.

.

.

Dan entah kenapa kini ia berlari seperti orang gila. Memasuki setiap gedung yang ia temui―naik hingga menuju atap gedung tersebut. Lalu menggunakan ingatannya tentang gambar difoto yang berada dalam otaknya dikala mentari semakin merendah.

Mentari terbit dengan mentari tenggelam hampir sama, bukan?

Dan kalau memang ia menemukan gedung yang cocok saat mentari tenggelam, tentu pemandangannya tak akan jauh beda di pagi hari―tinggal berlari ke sisi timur alih-alih sisi barat. Sasori pun segera turun ketika dirasa di sana pemandangannya kurang pas.

Masih jelas dalam ingatannya bagaimana ekspresi Sakura pagi itu. Saat manik _viridian _miliknya meredup karena rasa perih yang pastinya ia rasakan saat itu, pun senyum yang nampaknya seperti dipaksakan menghiasi wajah gadis itu.

"_Besok."_

Kata itu terus terngiang dalam kepalanya mengiringi langkah kakinya yang sedaritadi tak berhenti, maupun nafasnya yang mulai terengah karena lelah. Ia rasa lari pagi yang rutin ia jalani beberapa tahun ini cukup berguna, terbukti ia baru merasa lelah sekarang setelah selama hampir satu jam penuh ia berlari _nonstop_.

Demi apa? Ia untuk pertama kalinya melakukan hal segila ini untuk gadis yang bahkan ia baru kenal selama 2 hari!

Ia rasa ia sudah gila.

Namun langkahnya tetap tak terhenti. Satu demi satu gedung ia masuki, seiring dengan sang surya yang semakin merendah. Nafasnya makin terengah.

Sasori menundukkan tubuhnya, menghentikan laju larinya dan menundukkan tubuhnya sembari menetralkan deru nafasnya yang tak teratur. Terengah tentu saja. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegangi tempurung lututnya yang bergetar karena lelah.

Sasori kembali mengangkat kepalanya, untuk mendapati sebuah gedung planetarium tua di depannya. Tepat di belakangnya matahari merendah di sana.

Ia segera bangkit dan berlari memasuki gedung yang kebetulan tak terkunci tersebut. ia berlari menuju tangga terdekat, tak peduli debu yang memasuki rongga hidungnya dan membuatnya terbatuk, ataupun suasana tak enak yang mengelilingi gedung tua tersebut. Ia terus berlari menaiki undakan-undakan yang entah berapa jumlahnya. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya yang sudah dibanjiri air asin itu sedari tadi, helaian rambut pada keningnya lecap karena basah.

Dan entah keajaiban apa yang terjadi hingga kakinya mencapai lantai tertinggi gedung berlantai 7 tersebut. Ia pun memutar pintu di depannya dan ternyata terbuka. Sasori segera berlari kecil.

Pemandangan yang sebelumnya berputar pada kepalanya kini tersaji di depannya. Dikala mentari menyentuh cakrawala, disaat horizon semakin menggelap kehilangan sinarnya. Kala bayangan hitam menutupi gedung-gedung rendah di bawah gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Saat ciap-ciap burung walet menggema nyaring di angkasa.

Angin penghujung musim gugur berhembus lembut, menerbangkan anak-anak rambutnya yang basah karena keringat. Manik matanya terpaku pada pemandangan di depannya, bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang membentuk senyuman tipis di sana, serta pandangannya yang semakin menghangat.

.

.

Sasori terbangun kira-kira lebih telat 30 menit dari biasanya. Dan alangkah paniknya ia saat itu. Buru-buru ia mengganti pakaian tidur dan _boxers_-nya dengan kaos berwarna merah _maroon _dan celana berwarna putih garis-garis hitam kali ini. Ia pun buru-buru menggosok giginya―entah kali ini bersih atau tidak, lalu menyisir rambutnya yang acak-acakan karena baru bangun tidur dan mencuci mukanya tanpa sempat mengeringkannya.

Ia sambar mantelnya lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Beruntung semalam ia tidak mengeluarkan dompet yang berada dalam saku mantelnya sehingga ia tak perlu repot-repot mencarinya. Dengan tergesa ia memakai sepatunya, lalu ia buka pintunya dan menguncinya kembali.

Tak ada tanda-tanda gadis itu di sana. Apa ia sudah pergi?―batin Sasori bingung.

Dengan agak ragu, Sasori memutuskan untuk mengecek kamar apartemen gadis itu terlebih dahulu. Ia ketuk pintunya dengan agak keras, dan tubuhnya terlonjak mendengar suara yang berasal dari balik pintu di depannya.

"Sebentar!"

Ia tidak mencari matahari terbit itu?―tanya Sasori lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Pintu pun terbuka, menampilkan sesosok gadis merah muda yang sudah berpakaian rapih di depannya. Kali ini Sakura menggerai rambut merah mudanya yang kali ini berbentuk ikal. Ia mengenakan _turtleneck _lain dengan warna _mint, _serta celana panjang berwarna _cream _membungkus kakinya yang ramping. Manik matanya mengerjap bingung.

"Ada apa datang pagi-pagi begini, Sasori-_san?"_

Sasori mendengus.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan?"

Gadis itu sebentar mengerutkan alisnya, sebelum mulutnya terbuka untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda merah di depan. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Bersiap-siap untuk pulang tentu saja. Aku 'kan sudah bilang aku akan pulang hari ini, Sasori-_san?"_

Jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Sakura jelas membuatnya tercengang sesaat. Namun kesadaran nampaknya cepat kembali padanya.

"Dan tidak mencoba mencarinya sekali lagi?"

Sakura menghela nafas. Senyum terkembang dari bibir mungilnya. Namun pandangannya tertuju ke arah lain.

"Aku tidak punya waktu―"

"Kau masih punya waktu! Jadi sekarang kau menyerah begitu?!"

Tanpa babibu Sasori langsung menarik tangan Sakura, membuat gadis itu terkejut dan ikut berlari bersama lelaki itu dengan sandal rumah yang masing membungkus kedua kakinya yang tak tertutup kaus kaki.

"He-Hei Sasori-_san, _kita mau kemana?!"

"Mencari matahari terbit." jawab Sasori tanpa sekalipun menghentikan laju larinya.

"Kau gila! Kita tak akan menemukannya!"

Sasori berbalik tanpa melepaskan cengekeraman tangannya pada gadis itu. Iris _hazel-_nya menatap iris _viridian _yang nampaknya kalut itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Jadi ini orang yang mengatakan padaku untuk tidak menyerah walaupun telah berkali-kali gagal?"

Manik giok itu terbelalak lebar.

Sepasang mata itu berkaca-kaca. Mulutnya yang bergetar terbuka menatap lurus ke arah lelaki di depannya yang terlihat menyilaukan karena bermandikan sinar mentari pagi.

"A-Aku … Aku tidak ingin menyerah …" ujarnya kemudian dengan nada yang bergetar dan nafas yang tercekat. Setetes air mata membasahi pipinya yang pucat dan terasa begitu beku.

Sasori berjalan mendekat. tangannya yang bebas ia ulurkan untuk menghapus jejak air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kalau kau tidak menyerah, ayo kita cari mentari itu bersama-sama, Sakura." Ujar Sasori dengan nada lembut kali ini. Genggaman tangannya pada tangan mungil Sakura mengerat.

Air mata masih membasahi wajah Sakura. Namun kini, sebuah senyuman terbentuk pada wajahnya, seiring dengan tangannya yang kini turut menggenggam tangan pemuda tersebut.

Kepalanya mengangguk. "Aku tidak akah menyerah." Kali ini suaranya mantap.

Sasori melepaskan genggaman tangannya sejenak, untuk melepaskan mantelnya dan mengenakannya pada tubuh Sakura yang sedaritadi menggigil dingin. Sakura pada awalnya terkejut, namun rasa terkejut itu digantikan oleh rasa hangat pada dadanya tatkala tangan itu kembali menggenggam tangannya yang menggigil.

"Ikut aku." Pinta Sasori sembari tersenyum.

Sasori membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berlari, diikuti oleh Sakura yang tersenyum sembari menatap punggungnya.

Mereka terus berlari, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai pada tempat tujuan mereka. Dan mereka terus berlari disepanjang menaiki undakan-undakan itu, seiring dengan mentari yang makin lama makin meninggi.

Dan akhirnya mereka tiba diujung tangga dengan Sakura yang nafasnya terengah, sementara Sasori masih dapat bernafas dengan cukup normal. Sasori pun membuka pintu atap planetarium tersebut, untuk disambut oleh sinar mentari yang begitu menyilaukan mata.

Dan disinilah mereka berdiri, dengan pemandangan berupa bola berwarna terang yang bersinar dengan begitu indahnya. Cakrawala yang sebelumnya gelap kini menjadi cerah berkat sinarnya. Cahaya mentari menyusup dibalik celah bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit di depannya.

Sakura berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan mendekati pemandangan di depannya. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya, memperlihatkan selembar foto di sana. Bukan foto berupa gambaran terbitnya mentari, melainkan sesosok pemuda dengan rambut dan manik mata sepekat tinta yang tersenyum begitu bahagia di samping seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek yang tersenyum sama bahagianya. Lelaki tersebut terlihat memegang ijazah kelulusannya di tangan.

Tubuh gadis itu terduduk saking lemasnya. Dan tanpa kuasanya, air mata itu kembali tumpah membasahi wajahnya. Senyum bahagia terlihat di sana.

"Sai … Aku telah melihat mentari terbit itu … Tidak, tidak … Kita telah melihat mentari terbit itu bersama-sama." Ujar Sakura dengan suara terisak dan foto yang dipegangnya begitu erat di depan dadanya. Tubuhnya bergetar begitu hebatnya.

Sementara Sasori menatap punggung itu dengan perasaan yang entah bagaimana menjelaskannya―membuncah dalam dadanya yang entah sejak kapan es yang menyelimutinya mencair. Manik karamelnya menatap punggung yang bergetar tak jauh di depannya dengan senyum yang amat tipis terbentuk oleh bibirnya.

.

.

"Syukurlah keretanya terlambat datang jadi aku tidak ketinggalan!"

Kini mereka berada di dalam stasiun kereta. Dan saat ini Sakura telah memasuki kereta dan mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi penumpang sambil bercengkerama bersama Sasori yang berada di luar kereta sebelum mereka tidak dapat bertemu lagi.

Sasori menyeringai.

"Aku malah berharap kau ketinggalan kereta tadi."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, namun bibir itu kembali membentuk sebuah lengkungan manis yang membuat wajah Sasori memanas.

"Tapi, terima kasih untuk segalanya, Sasori-_san … _Aku bahagia bisa mengenalmu di sini meskipun hanya sebentar."

_Tuuutttt!_

Bunyi pintu kereta yang tertutup pun terdengar setelah itu, diiringi dengan suara deru mesin yang terdengar setelahnya. Suara petugas pada stasiun pun menggema menandakan keberangkatan kereta _shinkansen _tersebut.

Kereta mulai bergerak. Dan tanpa sadar Sasori mulai berlari berusaha mensejajarkan dirinya pada posisi Sakura.

"Hei Sakura, apa kau akan datang kemari tahun depan?"

Rasa terkejut sempat gadis merah muda itu rasakan tatkala telinganya mendengar namanya terucap dari bibir lelaki itu untuk pertama kalinya. Namun kemudian, senyuman kembali menghiasi wajahnya, bersamaan dengan laju kereta yang semakin cepat dan sosok pemuda berambut merah darah yang semakin jauh dari titin pandangnya.

"Kalau suamiku mengijinkan ya!" ujar Sakura sambil berteriak, membuat orang-orang yang mendengar ucapannya di dalam kereta terkejut karena mendengar kata-kata aneh tersebut.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum bahagia pada wajahnya, sementara Sasori terus berlari. Kini kedua matanya terasa panas, entah karena apa. Dan langkahnya terhenti ketika ia sampai pada ujung stasiun, disaat _shinkansen _itu terlihat semakin menjauh membawa gadis itu pergi dari hadapannya.

Dari sisinya.

Angin musim gugur kembali berhembus lembut, menerbangkan anak-anak rambutnya yang acak-acakan, membawa dedaunan kering bersamanya hingga ujung langit. Kepalanya tertengadah. Manik karamelnya memandangi langit mendung di atasnya, serta mentari yang sinarnya tertutup awan.

Dan perlahan, kelopak matanya mulai tertutup, seiring dengan senyum yang amatlah tipis yang terbentuk dari bibirnya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku.

Kata-kata gadis itu kemarin pagi masih terngiang dalam kepalanya. Rasa hangat menjalari kalbunya yang tadinya sempat membeku sesaat.

"―_Tetap berjuang untuk mewujudkan impianmu Sasori-san, karena tak ada yang mustahil asal kau mau mencoba."_

Apakah nanti setelah ia bertemu kembali dengan Sakura ia telah berubah? Apakah ia akan dapat mewujudkan impiannya yang sebelumnya kandas di tengah jalan?

Senyumnya makin melebar.

Tahun depan ya?

.

.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

.

.

Pegel. Pegeeeeellll! Ini endingnya kubuat pas aku uda publish chapter dua. Dan untungnya kupisah krn kalau kugabung pasti aneh DX

Aduh maap jg ya trnyata fic ini berakhir dengan abalnya *nyengir* Dan nggh kalau boleh curcol, aku hampir nngis pas ngetik fic ini /kemplanged/ hahaahhaha aneh banget ya :s

Dan btw thanks buat semua yang uda ngedukung fic ini. tanpa kalian fic ini bukanlah apa2 /eh/ nggh dan maap kalo mungkin endingnya bkin kalian ga puas …

Oh ya katanya si puput fic ini ngingetin satu cerita yg pernah dia baca entah di mana. Tapi srius aku jg gatau itu. ini jg dapet inspirasinya abis ngayal2 seharian /hoy/ dan kupake Sai disini soalnya si puput ngocehin saisaku mulu sih, ya uda deh xD

Oh ya, boleh minta reviewnya? Kritik dan saran jg boleh kok hohoho *ketawa elegan*

Terima kasih banyak telah membaca sampai habis. See you on another story minna!~ *bow*


End file.
